Silent Storm
by The Kimster
Summary: Mac has to investigate the death of a close neighbor with the help of Stella and Aiden. Meanwhile, Danny matches wits with the "Tanglewood Boys." Complete.
1. Hard Day

Kayla Donora is riding through a very urban and crowded area of New York City. Turning a corner sharply, she almost runs into another biker. But, no worries. She keeps going to a more residential part of the city towards her apartment.

Mac is on his way out of his apartment, getting ready for another typical day at the office. He stops at the door, remembering something. Smiling slightly he turns back to retrieve whatever it is.

Kayla continues to weave through various obstacles. Finally she reaches her apartment building and heads upstairs. She reaches her hallway and looks down the hall. It's empty.

Mac is heading out again, now with a brown package under his arm.

Kayla thinks about it, then gets on her bike again…why not?

Mac opens his apartment door and steps out.

Kayla zooms past him on her bike. Surprised, he drops his package and turns around. A short distance away, Kayla has stopped to laugh. Mac turns toward her, silently shaking his head and smiling.

"Morning," she say's casually, as if discussing the weather.

"You're back," Mac notes.

"You always notice," she replies smiling now.

"You always almost kill me," he states shrugging.

"You have a job for that," Kayla laughs and notices the package Mac dropped. "Watch you got there?" she asks, looking at the box.

"Oh, just um, stuff for work," Mac mumbles unconvincingly.

"Oh, right…your friend. Well, I better get going to school."

Not moving, he looks up at Kayla. He's got to ask. "Who told you?"

Unlocking the door across the hall, she shoots across her shoulder, "You just _think_ you're good at lying." She closes the door leaving a poor, confused Mac staring after her. He smiles once more and heads out.

At the lab, Stella walks through the hallway looking through the windows of various labs looking for someone. She goes to the entrance and spots Mac signing a form at the front desk. He puts his pen down as Stella comes up behind him. Without a word, she reaches for his cell phone that is hooked on his belt and pulls it off. She flips it open and turns it on for him. He looks up at her realizing that she had been trying to call. Stella pushes the cell phone to him and grabs his sleeve, pulling him away.

At the crime scene, Mac, Stella, and Flack look at the body.

"We got a call, about nine this morning, victim found in the trash bin behind a grocery store." Det. Flack goes over the case with Mac and Stella. "Coroner said she died an hour earlier-around eight. Victim is Kathleen Donora, 21. Lives downtown."

Flack and Stella look at Mac who is staring intently at the body. Seeing that he isn't going to respond, Flack continues. "Parents deceased, no other family but sixteen year old Kayla, her sister. She was her legal guardian, so social services are picking her up at school." Flack pauses again, glancing uncertainly at Mac before continuing. "I don't know, she was barely getting by with some min-wage job, she had no life but that devoted to her sister…easy way out? Or maybe Kayla got tired of having a big sister look after her."

"Kayla has an alibi" Mac says quickly looking up now. He turns to Stella. "Process the scene. Danny and Aiden will help when they get here. I'm going to talk to Kayla." Stella nods, a concerned look on her face.

Mac gets in his car and sighs deeply. He closes his eyes. Some day he's having.

At Kayla Donora's high school, she is being talked to by officers. She looks to be in considerable distress, and curious onlookers gather around. Mac makes his way toward the officers and spots Kayla. She jumps up when she sees him and begins to sob uncontrollably in his arms. Mac does his best to comfort her, but has to ask his questions. They sit down and begin to talk.

Back at the crime scene, Aiden takes pictures while Danny looks around for evidence. He kneels down at a broken beer bottle by the dumpster. He looks closely at the end and sees blood. After taking a sample, he notices a blood trail and follows it.

Aiden takes pictures of the bottle that Danny found.

Danny is still following the trail for who knows how long. He is in an ally way between two tall buildings (imagine that in New York). Engrossed with the blood, he hardly acknowledges his surroundings.

Aiden is now following the blood trail, taking yet more pictures as she goes.

Danny is surprised when the blood trail suddenly stops at some boxes. He finally stops to look around and what he sees isn't good. All around him is markings and signs relating to the "tangle wood boys." He now knows for sure the case is gang related and no suicide. Something moves behind Danny. Jumping he shines his flashlight toward the noise and upholsters his gun.

Aiden continues after the blood trail but stops dead when she hears a gunshot. She looks up and whispers, "Danny?" She secures the camera around the shoulder and takes off. "Danny!" she now shouts. She skids to a halt in the entrance to the ally and makes out a figure at the end. She takes out her weapon and runs toward it. It's Danny and he's not moving.


	2. Interuptions

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks familiar to you.

Thank you to all that submitted reviews. Keep them coming and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

This is just a filler chapter so I don't leave you guys hanging with what happens to Danny. Better things will come!

Aiden anxiously paces the lobby of the hospital. Soon, Stella rushes in and immediately spots Aiden looking distressed. She walks over to her and asks about Danny.

"What's it look like?" She asks.

"It's doesn't seem major," Before she goes on, the doctor comes in.

"He is doing fine," he tells them. "He can go home as soon as he feels ready."

"Thanks doctor," Aiden says relieved. "What about his gunshot wound?"

"Gunshot? We found no evidence of that." He said confused. "If you will excuse me," The doctor leaves. Stella turns to face Aiden.

"Gunshot?"

Aiden shakes her head. "I thought I heard a gunshot."

"It was probably Danny shooting back. Let's go and see him." The two women leave to Danny's room.

As they enter his room, they find him up and gathering his belongings-a sight that gladdened them. He sports a large gauze pad on his right side.

"Danny," Aiden said, rushing over, and out of nowhere giving him a big hug. Danny is quite taken aback by this, but timidly pats her back.

"I need to talk to Mac," he says abruptly once disentangled from Aiden.

"He was talking to the Vic's sister, but should be back at the lab-what's the rush?"

"I just…something about the case." He mumbled back, scratching the lower part of his neck.

At the lab, Mac talks with Flack about the case.

"…yah, check their alibis."

"You got it." Flack leaves the office as Danny walks in. Without missing a beat, Danny sits and starts talking.

"Mac, I got to tell you something."

"Wait, Danny, first you need to tell me if you're alright." Mac says.

"I'm fine," Danny replies, brushing it off. "Anyway, I found something that you should know about the case."

Sensing urgency, Mac motions for him to continue.

"Well," He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He turns around just as Jane Parsons walks through the door. His face falls a bit and turns back to Mac. "I'll talk to you later,"

"You sure?" He asks Danny, but his eyes on Jane.

"Yah," he says unconfidently. Danny leaves the two together.

I know it's not that great right now, but please review anyway with suggestions as to where the story shouldgo from here. Thanks.


	3. Got To Do Something

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: once again, I don't own anything that someone else owns.

Please, keep the reviews coming, no matter what you think! I am back from writers block and hope you enjoy!

Stella walks through the halls toward Mac's office. She stops at the stairs as she spotted Jane Parsons coming out…smiling.

"Hi Stella," she said in passing. Stella barely nodded to her before walking up the stairs. Mac prepares to stand up and leave but Stella walks in. He throws his arms up helplessly at another interruption.

"Hi Stella," He says sighing.

"Hey, the final report came back on Kathleen Donora. Other than the fact that she's dead and in debt, she's fine. If it weren't for Danny, I would still be saying suicide. By the way, he said he wanted to talk with you."

"Danny!" Mac exclaimed suddenly, slapping his forehead, "I was supposed to talk to him! I'll see you later Stella." and with that he rushed out of his office, leaving Stella standing there watching him go.

Danny closes his locker, angry thoughts about Jane Parsons in his head.

_"Could she not see that it was important?" _He thought, _"Honestly, she thinks that she can have Mac whenever...well, seeing as it's Mac probably, but still…" _He sits down on thee bench with his head resting on his fist. Mac walks in and Danny looks up.

"Hey Mac,"

"Danny, sorry about that. I just had to talk to Jane about something."

"_Had_ to?" Danny found himself bursting out. He didn't know why he said it, but it didn't end there. "I thought you wanted to bring justice to your friend!" He knew then that he had gone to far and hung his head.

"You're right," Mac says, surprising Danny. He thought Mac would jump all over him. "My priority is to the case, but I should have taken the time to listen." Danny nods his head. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

And Danny told. He told Mac about the "Tanglewood boys" and how they had most likely murdered Kathleen Donora. Why, probably just another selfless, insensible murder. When done, Mac had a very somber look on his face.

"Danny," He looked deep into Danny's eyes, making his message clear, "You have to resolve your issues with this gang. You need to get away or stay, just figure something out." He leaves Danny with his thoughts and leaves the room.

Danny nods his head and whispers, "I know."

Will Danny ever get the "Tanglewood Boys" off his back? And what will Mac do when he confronts his friend's killer?


	4. past and present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please keep reviewing my stories!

Mac is sitting at his desk wrapping his brown package. He tapes the final end and places it back in one of his drawers. Aiden comes practically running to his office door and sticks her head in.

"Mac, we found the knife that killed Kathleen. Just got done fuming -one clean print."

"Who is it?" Mac asks exited.

"Ah, a Jack Mendel, Flacks picking him up now." she says smiling

"Where did you find his file?" Mac asks.

"He was in the database for a number of gang related crimes."

"Okay," Mac says standing.

Mac and Aiden sit across from Jack Mendel, interviewing him. Mac pushes some photos toward him.

"We found your print on the weapon used to kill Kathleen Donora…Jack." Jack glances at the photos briefly before roughly shoving them back.

"Great job. You found _my_ print on _my_ knife." Jack retorts.

"So it's your knife," Aiden pips in.

"Was. Some punk kid stole it-"he began to say, but Mac sharply interrupted.

"You know, it amazes me to think that you wouldn't kill some 'punk' that came near you. Did Kathleen get to close to you? Huh? What was it Jack?"

"Hey," Jack says defensively, "I didn't do nothing to that girl because guess what, you can't prove anything. Sorry man, but your little story will never hold up."

"Then I'll find something that will," Mac shoots at him before standing and leaving the room. Aiden remains, staring at Jack Mendel. He looks right back at her, a triumphant grin on his face. Aiden shakes her head and motions to the guards.

"Take Mr. Mendel out," she says reluctantly.

Danny slams his locker shut thinking…hard. Making his mind up he puts on his jacket and leaves the locker room.

He walks along with the busy New York hustle. He stops and turns deftly into a narrow alleyway. He continues into the shadows until the ally stops at a large wire gate. He slowly turns in his spot waiting and looking for something.

"C'mon G, what do you want from me?" he calls out. Suddenly he finds himself squinting into another light. A figure approaches him.

"Danny my boy, you have some nerve." It said

"I want this done. I told you a long time ago I'm through." he says angrily, still struggling to see. He keeps one hand deep in his pocket.

"I do recall that." the voice said simply.

"So why can't you leave me alone?"

"We have unfinished business Danny."

"Yah, like what?" Danny spat into the light. He did not get a response this time. He looked frantically around him. This time, a person appeared right behind him.

"Stay still Messer, this won't hurt." Before he could do anything, the person punched Danny hard in the neck, sending him to the ground. Danny struggled with his assailant, managing to get in a few of his own punches before subdued once more.

This time, he woke up alone, on the hard street. His neck didn't hurt from the punch, but his upper back was sore as though furiously rubbed. He put a cautious hand on it as he sat up. It felt different somehow, rougher perhaps. He got up, but felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

It read: _"now, Danny, we are done."_

He nodded, feeling some relief, but was still a bit shaken. He folded it back up and left the ally to his real life.

Yes, my chapters are short. Will Mac be able to prove anything on his case? And who is the package for?


	5. Surprises and Explinations

**ch.5**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing that looks familiar

**Author's note:** I apologize for the horrible cliffhanger I left. I know the end was confusing, but do not panic! It will all be hopefully explained in this chapter. Kudos to _warrior of the shadow_ and _pinkwhale_ who thought outside the box.Please keep reading and reviewing!

Mac is looking very closely at the evidence in the Donora case. He looks at pictures, fibers, and the knife found. Nothing helps. His phone breaks the silence and he fumbles with it before answering.

"Taylor," he says to the phone.

"Mac," came Flacks urgent voice, "We got a problem." Fearing the worst Mac reluctantly asked,

"What is it?"

"Ah, just meet me at your apartment ASAP." Confused, Mac didn't respond.

"Hello, Mac?"

"I'll be there in 20 minuets," Mac said, putting his phone up.

Upon arriving, he was greeted by Flack who looked very weary. Mac looked to the Donora's apartment to his own, which was taped off.

"What's going on?" Mac demanded to know.

"Well, uh, there's been another murder." Flack replied, not meeting Mac's eyes.

"C'mon Flack," Mac said frustrated, "What is this. Is it in _my_ apartment?" Flack nodded gravely.

"Mac it's the sister Kayla. Same m.o.-stabbed." Mac couldn't dare to believe it. He shook his head thinking.

_"This isn't right. Not, here, not now. Okay, treat it like a normal crime scene. No feelings…maybe."_

"Okay Flack. Um, take statements and I'll uh…I'll call Stella." Flack nodded and turned away to get statements.

Mac entered his familiar apartment which didn't seem as welcoming as usual. He couldn't look down at the body without wanting to throw up. It looked exactly like her sisters, except the knife was still stuck in her abdomen along with a folded paper. He took it and read:

_"Here I am Mac Taylor. Catch me before I leave. The clock is ticking."_

Danny sits in one of the labs absentmindedly rubbing at his lower neck like an old habit now. Aiden comes in and walks over to Danny.

"What's up?" she says, eying his motions. Danny shrugs. "Well, what's with your neck.

"Huh?" He says pausing.

"Well," she said slyly, "For one thing you've been acting really out of it-now for example. And you keep rubbing your neck. Danny looks as if he only now notices his surroundings. Blushing, he quickly puts his hand down. He shrugs again.

Aiden moves to go behind Danny, but he moves with her. "C'mon Danny, what do have to hide?" she asks him as though interrogating a suspect.

"Oh, no. No mind games on me missy."

"Missy?" She persists to go behind Danny, finally grabbing his shoulders roughly. He gives in. She turns him around and pulls down his collar. She gasps at what she sees. Danny sighs.

She drags him to a more private place, in this case the locker room, and faces him.

"What the hell, Danny!" Danny keeps quiet and Aiden makes sure she saw what she thinks she saw. Yup. Etched into his lower neck is a "Tanglewood" tattoo. A newer mark lies bellow that, presumably what's been bothering Danny. It is an "out" date.

"What the hell happened?" she asks again, quieter. Danny sighs and sits down.

At Mac's apartment, Stella has arrived and Mac was not able to hide the note. She saw it with much more emotion than him.

"You think it's personal?" she asked him.

Mac shakes his head. "No, this guys showing off. We didn't have enough evidence last time, so he felt the need to keep going down the family line I guess."

"Still…" Stella continued worriedly.

"We just have to hope he made a big enough mistake this time for us to get him." Mac reassured her. She smiled a bit.

"Well, maybe he already did," she said, indicating the note. I'm going to get this back to the lab." Mac nodded and tried to get to work.

Mac tried not to think of his friends body dead in his apartment. He also tried not to think of all the things he remembered the Donora's by. The first day they moved in, still very young and unsure about the world and themselves; when Kayla got a passion to ride her bike every morning. Like clockwork, she would be ridding in as he was leaving for work.

Mac got so engrossed in his thoughts; he didn't notice Stella was still there. She was looking at him.

"You okay," she asked sympathetically.

"Yah," he said quietly. But really in his head, he knew he wasn't. He wouldn't be either until they caught this guy.

Danny explains things to Aiden who sits patiently on the bench next to him.

"A long time ago, I got into the wrong crowd and ended up with…the tattoo. Normally, when a member leaves, which is seldom, they are given an "out" date. When I managed to leave, I never got mine.

The first time at the first crime scene, they decided just to keep themselves in my head. But they noticed I wasn't "properly" out. It sounds unusual, but gangs go by a book very strictly.

I wanted it over, so I met up with them and they gave me it…old school." He takes a pause to think.

"But you don't know specifically who did it."

"Well, I know it was "G," but with important gang members, well, no one knows their real name." Aiden nods, watching Danny carefully.

"So, are they going to leave you alone now?" Danny was surprised at how caring she sounded, and gave her the best response he could without lying.

"I hope so, I really do."

TBC-please as always review!

Okay, I really hope that clarifies some things. I have a pole. I'm thinking that Aiden will help Danny out for what's left of this (I think it's almost over-short, I know). But, I want to know if Mac should crash at Stella's place. Tell me what you guys think. I'll go with majority.

I have decided to dedicate this story to my neighbor who was also murdered. This happened recently and I found it ironic that she was my neighbor and the story goes on Mac's neighbor getting murdered. Rest in Peace my friend.


	6. At Stella's Place

CH.6

You guys rock! The reviews rocked! Yay! Keep reading and I hope you enjoy.

Authors Note: This chapter is just going to be some babble about Mac at Stella's and them possibly confronting some feelings for one another. I'm taking a break from the story line a bit, and am just going to try to have some fun on this one. The next chapter should be more on the original plot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks familiar.

* * *

Mac is standing in his apartment having just finished processing. Stella walks in.

"Hey, still here?"

"Yah, just finished." He replied looking around.

"You aren't staying here are you Mac?"

"No," he answered airily. "I'm staying at the lab."

"Oh, well…you know you could do something a little homier." She suggests.

Clueless, he answers, "Na, I don't feel like a hotel." Stella could have burst out laughing if she wasn't feeling so sympathetic for Mac. For a crime scene investigator, he was being a little slow.

"I meant," she said as seriously as she could, "you could stay at my place for a while."

"Oh," he stuttered, a bit surprised by her offer. "Well, okay, if you don't mind of course."

"No, Mac. I just offered for the hell of it." she replied sarcastically. "It will be my pleasure. C'mon, let's get out of here." Mac allowed her to lead him away out of his apartment and to Stella's.

* * *

Upon arriving inside, Mac could not help it to smile. Plastering the walls were pictures of the team on various occasions- Christmas, birthdays, seminars, just to name a few.

Mac heard a gasp behind him and felt Stella rush past him toward her couch side table. She opened the drawer and threw something in, then turned blushingly around as though she did not do something really weird that would appear suspicious.

"So, make yourself at home. Want something to eat? I can try to cook."

"Um, whatever," Mac replied shyly, just wanting Stella to leave so he could investigate the drawer. Stella muttered something about not being very helpful as she made her way to the kitchen. Mac swiftly moved to sit on the end of the couch. He casually glanced at the drawer.

"_Must…resist…stupidity,"_ He thought desperately._ "Don't you dare do that,"_ His hand moved "unwillingly" to the handle. _"No…" _It got closer. He couldn't fight it. _"Oh, well."_ He opened the drawer and pulled out a picture of himself and Jane Parsons looking unsuspectingly at the camera. He stifled a laugh as she had drawn a mustache and beard on Jane. He turned it around where there was Stella's familiar scribble reading: "Mac's stupid decision."

He shook his head and put the picture back. He closed the drawer and thought to what extend Stella might go to too ensure he didn't see the picture. He decided it was best to wipe his prints off before leaving to help Stella.

They ate a spaghetti dinner that night during which Mac was too polite to comment on the burnt noodles. He was, in fact, quiet most of the time, something Stella noticed.

"Are you still thinking about the case?" Stella asked. Mac was glad for an excuse, and nodded his head slightly.

The truth was however, he hadn't really thought about the case much since arriving at Stella's. He was thinking about her strong feelings on himself and his feelings for Jane Parsons. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Jane…or Stella for that matter. He stopped in mid nod and looked at Stella.

"No, actually I have been trying to not think about the case."

"Oh," she replied, a bit confused. She could tell that Mac had something on his mind, but didn't know what to say. Then it hit her like a bullet.

"You, ah, found the picture huh?"

"Yah." he said awkwardly. "Stella…"

"Listen, Mac," she interrupted, "I just want you to know that it doesn't matter to me about your personal life."

Mac smiled slightly. "Really? The evidence I found says otherwise…particularly the beard"

"Okay, so Jane Parsons wouldn't be my first choice for you." She smiled also. The conversation seemed to take a lighter approach the more they talked.

"Oh? Who then?"

"Mac, I can't choose for you."

"Ah, so I get to choose, but then you have to approve."

"Yah, something like that."

"Okay, how about Aiden." He joked.

"Are you freaking crazy! Danny would bit your head off if you went near Aiden…besides, she's too young." She added as an afterthought.

"Young is a better excuse." He nodded his head.

"I know, Mary Caldwell from Q.D."

"Mac, could you _please_ try to be interested in someone I don't know? You need to get out of the lab." Mac's face fell involuntarily.

"I guess I can't choose you then." He said in deadpans. Stella looked up into those green eyes of his with new means. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. But…blast it, just then their flirty moment was rudely interrupted by Mac's phone ringing. He pulled it out and answered.

"Taylor." There was a long pause. "Okay, great. Yah I'll be right there. Okay." He turned back to Stella. There were two blood samples from Kayla Donora's knife. They matched it to Jack Mendel."

"Great. We heading to the lab now?"

"Yah, why?"

"It's just getting late." she pointed out.

"Hmm. We wont be long. Oh, and uh, act like you don't know this already." Without further explanation, Mac rushed out.

"What?" She wondered out loud. Her question was answered by her own phone ringing. Suspecting who it was, she answered.

"You found two blood samples? Really…"

* * *

Okay, that's my fun chapter. Please R&R! 


	7. Mac Annoys

Ch.7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to anything already owned.

Author's Note: Okay, we're back to the original story line. I'm not sure exactly how this is going to end, but I feel a sense that I'm almost done. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Mac and Stella rushed to the lab where Aiden waited with the results.

"Hey guys. Here's the results." She handed them a folder, which Mac flipped through. "Sorry to bother you guys so late, but I thought you'd want to see it ASAP."

"Yah, thanks Aiden." Stella said, reading over Mac's shoulder.

"Have we brought in Mr. Mendel again yet?" Mac asked without looking up.

"Ah, no actually," Aiden said uncomfortably. Mac and Stella both looked up at Aiden surprised.

"Why not?" Mac asked harshly. "You don't need my approval to bring a suspect in."

"I know that," Aiden said slightly annoyed. "We tried to bring him in, but…we can't find him."

"Wait," interrupted Stella. "He's gone!" Aiden silently nodded. Mac handed the folder to Stella and walked off.

He ran into Flack, who was heading to see Mac.

"Mac I-"

"Flack," Mac interrupted, "I want this guys credit cards, phone, car, everything tracked." Without waiting for a response, Mac left an annoyed Flack standing there.

"I was just about to tell you that it's already been done you know," he said to Mac's retreating back.

Mac continued his rampage to the locker room where Danny was just grabbing his bag, preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked Danny.

"Um, home I think. I thought I was supposed to take some time off." He replied pointedly."

"Not until we get this guy in here." Mac said simply. Danny walked out after Mac and turned to look at the others who were watching Mac timidly. Mac walked away from them, and Danny quietly asked the others,

"What's his problem?" Nobody knew what to say.

* * *

A while later, in the middle of the night, everyone was gathered in the break room. Tired, annoyed, and hopeless, they made no indication when Mac walked in. He sat down, tried to say something, but closed his mouth. He tried again, but everyone was in their own world. He gave up and closed his eyes.

Danny and Aiden sat on the couch while Stella sat on another chair. Danny finally cracked, and his head slumped back, fast asleep. Aiden kept nodding her head, trying to stay awake, but also couldn't handle it. She fell onto Danny's shoulder, but he made no move.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Flack rushed in.

"Hey, everyone, get up. Mendel just used one of his credit cards to buy a bus ticket." Danny snorted out of his sleep. He looked down at Aiden and shook her awake. Stella and Mac were already up and gone before flack finished.

"Huh?" Aiden muttered.

"C'mon," Danny rushed her. They stood up, almost loosing their balance. Danny looked at the shoulder Aiden was sleeping on and saw she had been drooling on it.

"You are _so_ gross." He said disgustedly.

"Get over it." She replied smiling, hurrying after the others.

They followed Flack to a lab, where a technician was trying to get a clear location.

"Okay," he said. "Looks like he's at a Bronx bus station."

"Can you get more specific?" Mac asked.

"Hold on…okay, the bus station is at 294 Gadston."

"Thanks Rick." The troupe assembled out of the lab.

"Let's go hunting." Mac said menacingly, motioning toward the door.

* * *

All right readers. I could have gotten this posted sooner, but I had no reviews to get me motivated (hint, hint, wink, wink). Please, tell me something!

I know this was a bit short, but it was a good ending place, and I have the last few chapters already planned out. CUL8R!


	8. Apprehending The Suspect

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing relating to CSI. I wish I did. I also wish I had a horse and lived on Mars (do you think they get CSI there?), but that's beside the point.

**Author's Note:** Some of you may be wondering why all my chapters seem to have a different theme. Well, it's because for the past week and a day, we have been doing CRT's (criterion reference testing). I usually finish early, so that's when I write the chapters. Depending on how hard the test section was, determines what theme the chapters are. Enough babble! On to the story!

oops-I forgot. Warrior of the Shadow…GET WELL SOON! If you're already better when you see this, then…STAY HEALTHY! That goes for _everyone!_

* * *

The team is stationed around a Bronx bus station, looking for Jack Mendel. Stella questions various ticket inspectors while everyone else wanders around. Stella walks up to Mac.

"I got nothing," she whispers. "They said Mendel bought his ticket for the six-o-clock bus to Maine then left."

"Six?" Mac repeated, looking at his watch. "Well, it's five-thirty, so he should be here soon."

"If he hasn't caught on to us yet." She pointed out.

"We'll see. Tell Danny and Aiden to go wait by the right terminal." Mac instructed her before wandering off again.

"Got it."

* * *

5:55am 

"All passengers for the six-o-clock bus to Maine, this is your final boarding call." A voice rang out across the station, causing Danny and Aiden to look up from their posts.

"He should be here." Danny stated impatiently.

"Maybe this was all to throw us off so he could go in the opposite direction" Aiden replied.

"I'm going to check the bus." Danny got up and went through the turn cycle, flashing his I.D. to get in. Taking a picture of Mendel out, he walked along the bus rows, which were cluttered and a possible safety hazard.

A crash came from the back of the bus. Danny looked up and saw Mendel trying to get to the emergency exit at the back of the bus. He had tripped, and now struggled to get up and out again. Danny quickly made his way to the back of the bus.

"Freeze!" He instructed Mendel, who ignored him. Mendel got the door open, just as Danny tackled him, sending them both tumbling to the street below. The struggled on the ground before Danny successfully pinned him down on his back. He looked into his face, not expecting what he saw.

Mendel looked at Danny who was frozen. "Danny," He wheezed. Danny couldn't believe what he heard. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Pictures flashed through his mind of their previous encounters.

_A younger Danny standing along with other gang members, the leader, "G"/Mendel looking over them._

_Danny leaving the group for the first time._

_A bright light then a struggle at the crime scene._

_Another light. "Danny, my boy," the cruel voice had said._

"Danny," Mendel gasped again. Danny didn't know what to do. There he was, someone he hoped he would never see again, the leader of his old gang, lying helplessly before him. So Jack Mendel was "G"? He was probably one of the few who knew that. Danny's heart was doing aerobics inside his chest.

"Danny!" came a voice behind them. He turned to see Mac and the others running toward him. Mendel seized the opportunity and threw Danny off him, taking off in the street. Mac followed pursuit.

Stella and Aiden came over to the shaken Danny. Stella was slightly clueless, as she didn't know as much as Aiden, who had a shrewd idea of what was going on.

"It was him." Danny said upset. "I never thought I'd see him again…but it _was_ him…he did it…everything."

"G?" Aiden asked timidly. Danny nodded.

"G?" Stella piped in. "Mendel?"

"G is Mendel" Aiden explained.

"Who's G?"

"Mendel."

"What? Who exactly is this guy?"

"G…G…" Danny stuttered, "Was the leader of m-of a gang. His real name is Jack Mendel, but no one knew."

"So," Stella said slowly, trying to piece it all together, "G's…and that's why…oh."

Danny looked miserably behind him, the direction that Mac chased Mendel.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright Danny, C'mon." Aiden helped him up.

"Yah," Stella said coolly, "I don't think anyone needs to apologize to Mac right now. Besides, I'm sure he was more than happy to go after Mendel."

"Speak of the Devil's," Aiden noted, looking towards the now rising sun. The sun illuminated the outline of Mac and Mendel making their way toward the crowd. Mendel looked like a helpless boy being chastised by his father. They all watched as Mac whispered harshly at Mendel.

They could only imagine what he was saying.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the last of this, but I will probably be writing another later. I hope everyone has enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. CU next chapter! 


	9. Endings

**Chapter the Last** (sniff, sniff)

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, I OWN NOTHING (sob)!

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE, PLEASE review.

**FYI:** Jack Mendel is named after a very important person that greatly helps CSI's. Who is he?

* * *

Mac and Stella sat across from Mendel, letting him make up another B.S. story. Meanwhile, Aiden and Danny watch from the observation room. Danny flips on the speaker as Mac begins.

"Lies run deep, don't they?"

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer." Mendel stated blandly.

"No lawyer can help you now Jack." Mendel looked deep into Mac's eyes, but remained quiet. "Not the top dog now are you?"

"You know I did it." He said.

"I do," Mac agreed, "but…I don't know why."

"That's not important-" Mendel looked down at the table.

"Quite frankly, it does matter. You killed two innocent people-"

"Only because you were too thick to catch me- on anything I've ever done." Mac stood up. Stella, who remained quiet, looked up at Mac, but let him continue.

"So you keep doing it?" Mac asked aghast.

"No one stopped me, not even pretty-boy Messer."

Danny swallowed hard in the observation room. Aiden glanced at his discomfort and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. He smiled a bit at Aiden.

"Well guess what Mendel, I'm stopping you." Mac nodded to the officer at the door.

"I'll be back" Mendel called as he was led away. Mac sat down and sighed deeply. Stella considered what to say.

In the observation room, seeing that the case was over, Aiden and Danny started leaving. Danny thought about it, then asked Aiden,

"You wanna grab breakfast?" Aiden looked at him and shrugged.

"Sure." Danny nodded and led her out.

Stella looked at Mac, looking so lost. "We got him Mac." Mac remained quiet for a while.

"We still don't know why."

"He said-"

"What he said was not a reason." Stella shrugged.

"So this is justice."

Mac stared intently at the wall. Stella figured she had to tell him, "You really pissed a lot of people off today." She gave him half a smile. Mac nodded.

"Yah, don't remind me."

Stella glanced behind her into the empty observation room. "You have to apologize someday,"

"Yah, don't remind me."

"I have to remind you sometime. They'll understand Mac." With that, Stella left Mac to his thoughts.

* * *

Danny and Aiden have breakfast at an old dinner.

* * *

Mac drives to a cemetery.

* * *

Stella walks to her desk and finds a wrapped package on it. She curiously looks down at the card.

* * *

"Mac really went out of it today huh?" Danny asked Aiden. Aiden chuckled.

"Yah just a bit.

* * *

Mac looks down at the two cheap, makeshift graves the government gave. Both mounds were empty._

* * *

__Stella,_

_Thanks…for everything. Happy Birthday._

_Mac_

Stella smiled down at the card and begun opening the package.

* * *

"Still," Danny continues, "Mac is a very wise guy."

"That's why I respect him." Aiden said. Danny nodded his approval and looked in to Aidens deep brown eyes. She looked back and smiled.

* * *

Mac placed a large flower on each grave and sat down, leaning against a nearby tree. He sat for who knows how long, but he couldn't remember a time where he had so much to think about.

* * *

Stella pushed aside paper to reveal a framed quote.

"_Do not assume anything, but presume everything._

_For finding fault is a lot easier than finding truth."_

THE END

* * *

Well that's all for this fanfic. Look for future ones though! So, figured out this important figure yet? It's: Gegor Mendel. He was a monk who was very fascinated with genetics and DNA. He is one of many to be credited with discovering human DNA.

I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic,

The Kimster


End file.
